


Max and Eve One Shots

by Violet_Rogue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rogue/pseuds/Violet_Rogue
Summary: This is a series of one shots for an OC couple of mine. Cause I like them and I need to get back into writing.The timeline is also gonna be all over the place. There'll be stuff from the beginning of the relationship, some years into it, some when they're just friends. Whatever comes to mind is what I'm gonna write.All NSFW chapters will be marked as such.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Character Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil character sheets for Max and Eve. I figure this is better than trying to describe their appearance through writing.
> 
> I separated the descriptions into SFW and NSFW. I recommend reading at least Max's, as I know not everyone is into the same stuff I am.

Max

**SFW:**

Gender: Female 

Height: 5'7

Build: Lanky

Race: Caucasian

Skin Tone: Pale ivory

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hair Length/Style: Short, right sided undercut

Eye Color: Blue

Mental Disorders: Depression, insomnia

**NSFW:**

Bust Size: 36C

Genitalia: Penis

Penis Length: 8 inches

Pubic Hair: Trimmed curls

Sub/Dom: Sub

Top/Bottom: Usually bottom

* * *

Eve

**SFW:**

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Build: Average

Race: Caucasian

Skin Tone: Warm ivory

Hair Color: Red

Hair Length/Style: Short, curly mess

Eye Color: Brown

**NSFW:**

Bust Size: 42D

Genitalia: Vagina

Pubic Hair: Shaved clean

Sub/Dom: Dom

Top/Bottom: Usually top


	2. It's just a question, right?

Max didn't really know why she was so nervous, honestly. This was far from the first time she's been at Eve's place, and all she had to do was ask a silly little question, right? She had no reason to be nervous.

And yet, there she was, pacing up and down the hallway in front of Eve's apartment, her hands clenched into fists and shoved into her pockets to stop them from shaking. "You can do this. Just do it, idiot. Just fuckin do it!" She muttered to herself, being sure to keep herself quiet. For what felt like the millionth time that day she stepped up to the door, raising her hand to knock on the door.

And for what felt like the billionth time, she checked out, backing away once again with a groan. "Idiot, get back there and do it!" She reprimanded herself, though her body continued walking away. She stopped at the end of the hallway, leaning forward to rest her forehead against the wall. "God, why do I suck?"

She stayed like that for a few moments, taking deep breathes to try and calm herself. Yet, every time Eve entered her mind, the same nervous feeling flooded her system. Why was she doing this? She could just go home and forget all about this. Just try and keep her relationship with Eve as is, instead of ruining it.

But she knew that wouldn't be how this went down. There were a thousand different ways her day could go, but she knew Eve would be there for her, just as she usually was. Just as Max was always there for her.

With another low groan Max turned around and faced the object of her torment, just a few doors away. "Doors are a stupid invention.." As she spoke she forced her body forward, ignoring the way everything in her body tried to pull her back to save her from embarrassment. It was only a few seconds before she reached Eve's door, then just a couple more to actually knock, but in that time Max had lost all the confidence she had forced herself to fake.

Then she was left staring at the door, her brain still catching up to the fact that she was committed now. She had knocked, and now all that was left was wait for Eve to answer.

Part of her wanted to bolt, let Eve think it was just some stupid joke, or that she had just imagined the knock. But her feet felt cemented to the floor, unable to move.

It felt like an eternity before the door opened in front of her, revealing Eve on the other side.

And Max couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. It wasn't the most confident or comfortable smile ever, but just seeing Eve seemed to make the entire trip worth it.

"Hey." Was all Eve said, the usual greeting between the two.

"Hey. I've got a uh.. Got something to ask you." Max managed to get out, unable to get the uncertainty from her voice. "It's kinda important. Well.. fairly important, not kinda."

"It must be, if you're actually knocking for once." Eve said with a smile, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorway. "What's up?"

"Well, uh.. As you probably know, we've been friends for a few years, and I was wondering.." Max hesitated, looking down for a second before raising her eyes back up to Eve's face, finding the woman smiling back at her. It wasn't the usual teasing smile that Eve showed her, but one that even Max didn't get to see as often as she liked. An actual genuine smile, aimed at her.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to uh.. wanted to go out sometime? With me? Like a date?" And finally, the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She managed to get the question out, and that's all she had to do for now. Other than wait, of course.

Not that she had to wait long.

Before she could react, Max was surprised as Eve leaned forward, a soft kiss pressed to her cheek, and a hand gripping her own as she was pulled into the apartment. "I guess we've got a date to plan, don't we?" Even said as she shut the door behind them. 


	3. Getting Mad at Games

"I hate this game. I really fucking hate it." Max complained as the words "Loser" flashed in front of her eyes again. It was accompanied by the "Winner" just below it, but Max didn't remember the last time that word applied to her.

"Come on, babe, it ain't so bad. You just gotta learn how to not mash the same two buttons, and actually learn some combos." Was the teasing reply, an arm wrapping around her shoulder. Normally the gesture would be comforting, but when combined with the words just made Max's scowl deepen.

"Not like I've ever been any good at fighting games. Dumbass hands couldn't do combos even if my brain knew them." She muttered, turning her head towards the woman beside her.

In contrast to Max's scowl, Eve wore a smile on her own face, dark eyes almost bright with the satisfaction of winning, yet again.

Even in her anger, Max loved that smile.

"That barely makes sense, babe. But look at it this way, you've gotten better! You actually won a few rounds!"

"Don't patronize me. Winning half a game isn't an accomplishment when you immediately fuck my ass for the next two rounds. Just makes a minor victory even more minor."

The laugh Eve let out was almost enough to break through Max's already diminishing anger, though she managed to keep her scowl in place.

"I didn't do anything to your butt, and you know it. Not yet, anyway."

Max, unable to come up with anything else to complain about, simply let out a sigh as she leaned into Eve, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. She put the controller down on the floor in front of them, moving her hands to fiddle with the zipper on her hoodie.

"We don't gotta play anymore if you don't wanna, babe. Thanks for suffering through it for me, though." Even said softly, putting her own controller down and brushing a hand through Max's hair. It was a simple motion, but one that quickly erased the last lingering bits of anger from Max's system.

The anger never really stuck around, even the most explosive outburst Max ever had only lasted moments before she calmed down. But it was always nice to have Eve around to help coax her down faster.

"Nah, I'll be fine for another round. Last one, though. And I get to pick your character."

Another sweet dosage of Eve's laughter finally cracked Max, a smile appearing on her face.

"Fine, fine. But let's make it interesting: winner gets to top afterwards." Eve proposed as Max sat back up, both grabbing their controllers again.

"That supposed to make me wanna win or lose faster?" Max teased, though she still leaned forward where she sat, her eyes focusing on the screen.

And while Max tried her hardest, and made sure that Eve was playing the worst character in the game, it wasn't long before her half of the screen was once more branded with the word "Loser".


	4. Lack of Energy

Max couldn't remember the last time she got up for anything other than the toilet and occasionally some food. And even then, she put it off as much as physically possible.

She knew it was unhealthy. She knew that she had to do a thousand things, one of which being to just take a shower. But the thought of getting up, of having to do those thousand things, of having to face the world.. It made her curl into just a bit tighter of a ball beneath her blanket. It made her try and focus on the TV in front of her, watching the hundredth episode of a playlist on YouTube.

Not that she succeeded. She managed to pay attention long enough to see one of the people of the channel lose a game before her mind blanked once more.

She didn't really know how long it was before there was a knock on her bedroom door, rousing her from whatever state of consciousness she had been in. Her TV was partway counting down to the start of a new episode, but she couldn't remember if the last episode she saw was 100 or 200.

Another knock reminded her of the visitor, and a small grunt was all she could get out. Whether she was letting the person in or keeping them out, she didn't know. And she couldn't find it in herself to care for the difference.

But they took it as an invitation, she heard the door open, though she didn't turn her head to check who it was.

"I see you're having a good time." Eve said from behind her, and Max could feel the woman sit on the bed behind her. A hand on her shoulder rolled Mad onto her back, her head finally turning to face her girlfriend. "How long have you been here?"

Max's shoulders lifted in a small shrug.

"That bad, huh?" Eve brushed the hair from Max's forehead, letting silence stay between them for a few moments.

"Well, come on then. If we're doing nothing, I'm at least making you brush your teeth. I don't want to kiss a stinky mouth." Eve stood and moved around the bed, slowly pulling Max towards the edge. "And you're walking, since I'm not carrying you."

The process of actually getting Max up was a slow one. She didn't fight against Eve's help, but she wasn't putting the effort in to make it easier, either. Even just sitting up felt like it was draining her already depleted energy, but Eve kept pushing her, so she kept going.

By the time they made it to the bathroom, Max almost felt like she could handle the simple task. While she finally brushed her teeth after however many days, Eve stayed behind her, pressed against her back with arms around her waist and head on her shoulder.

And Max knew she smelled bad. Eve was good at not showing that it was bad, but Max knew it was. So after she put her toothbrush back and rinsed out her mouth, she took a step away from Eve to peel her shirt off, letting it fall to the floor beneath her.

"Shower." Was all she said in reply to Eve's questioning look, the woman giving a small smile as Max's shorts joined her shirt.

Eve gave Max a kiss and a hug, whispering a few sweet words into Max's ear before leaving the room to give Max her privacy.

And then Max was alone again, facing a task that wasn't quite at drastic as it had felt hours before. She was able to start the water easily enough, only taking a few adjustments to find the temperature she liked. And then she simply had to step in and let the water wash away day's worth of grossness.

And as she started soaping up, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to her girlfriend, waiting in her room. She knew she didn't deserve Eve. She hadn't even deserved her back when they were just friends, let alone now that they're more than that.

She knew she was dragging Eve down, making her settle when she could have so much better.

She also knew that it wasn't true. She knew Eve loved her, and that she was just making herself feel guilty for no reason. But she could never make herself say it out loud. She couldn't bring herself to tell Eve that she didn't feel worthy of the relationship they had. She couldn't face that conversation of her self-consciousness.

By the time she finished her shower, Max felt a few stray tears escape her eyes, mixing with water from the shower. She knew she had to have that conversation sooner or later, but not yet. Not this week.

So after wiping the few guilty tears away and drying herself off, Max made her way back to Eve.


	5. I Don't Have a Title, but Eve Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a bit of a rut and don't like how this one turned out, so I'm redoing it. I'm still not super happy with it, but I feel much better about it than the previous version.

Eve loved music. Which isn't exactly uncommon, of course, but she knew she loved it more than the average person.

Growing up, one of her biggest aspirations in life was to start a band. She'd spend hours after school watching and reading guides on how to play instruments, though she never had the money to actually get any of the instruments she's studied. So she turned to the only thing she _could_ afford to do: sing.

She wasn't very good at it, but whenever she was home alone she would follow along with vocal exercises in an attempt to get better. And she did feel like she was improving over time.

She never felt all that confident with it though, keeping the fact that she was singing completely to herself. She knew her family well enough to know that any sort of skill she showed interest in would be immediately met with harsh criticisms. She also knew that letting people at her school know about it would result in countless "Sing something for me!" comments that she would really rather not deal with.

Max was the first person she sang in front of.

It was during their senior year together, and Eve had just gotten her first car. She loved to just drive it around town while blasting some music and, whenever she was alone, singing along.

More often than not, she'd pick Max up and they'd spend the day hanging out, And since the two of them had differing tastes in music, they took turns on controlling the radio.

There was one song in particular that always caused the same reaction every time it came on, depending on who was in control that day.

If Max was in charge, the station was immediately changed despite Eve almost begging for Max to leave it on. If Eve was in charge, it would be followed by Max making retching noises while Eve cheered.

It came on a lot, too. Usually at least once during their drives, no matter what stations they listened to. Sometimes, it'd seem that every other song had been replaced by that one.

During one such day, Eve had been feeling pretty good. She had finally gotten over a cold that didn't even have the decency to be bad enough to keep her out of school, had finished all she needed to in her math class to get the last credit she needed to graduate, and Max had gotten them both some fast food. It was also her day to control the radio.

So when _that_ song came on for the fifth time that day, she once again ignored the sounds Max made beside her and couldn't help but sing along. She hardly noticed she was, too focused on the road and absorbed in her good mood to even think of keeping it in.

By the time the song had finished, however, she realized she had an audience. Red faced with embarrassment and a bit afraid of what Max would say, Eve sat in silence and waited.

It wasn't until the end of the ad break and the start of the next song that Max piped up with a simple "You're a pretty good singer." and when Eve glanced over, she saw Max's smile aimed at her.

That was all it took. Those give words and that expression were more than enough Eve's spirits again. And while the embarrassment didn't really disappear, it was due more to Max's compliment than her slip up. While she still had no real plans to sing in front of other people, she made a mental note that maybe singing for Max would be alright. Especially if it led to her seeing that smile more.

So occasionally, if she was feeling brave enough, she'd sing during their drives together, usually to that same song. And every time she did, she'd turn to see Max's smile and be met with some kind of compliment.

And for whatever reason, Max no longer seemed to hate that song.


End file.
